El Rey, la Princesa y el Sirviente
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: -Cuando el Rey deja ir a la Princesa habrá cierto Sirviente que deseará quedarse con Esta- Triangulo amoroso: Ichigo/Rukia/ Shirosaki Dark Ichigo...AU
1. Chapter 1

Una larga historia es lo que queremos contar, ¿pero por dónde empezar?

¿El inicio o el final?

Ambos suenan bien, pero no sabemos cual sería mejor.

Un cuento de hadas, ese es el tema principal.

Una princesa cuyo destino fue haber conseguido a su principe azul,

¿pero que estamos haciendo?

Contar la historia no es un buen principio.

¿Finales alternativos?

Hay dos, ¿pero cual escoger?

Esto es un gran dilema,

¿Cuál es el mejor?

El inico bueno y el final tragico

o el inico tragico y el final feliz

Vaya problema

¿Quieren saber más?

Ustedes han de decidir

Si han entendido lo anterior ya sabran que hacer

Y si no…

¡PONGAN MÁS ATENCIÓN!

Cómo bien la historia da a entender:

"El rey ha dejado ir a la princesa,

Pero habrá sierto sirviente que querra quedarse con esta"

¿Lo han entendido?

¿Si? Que bueno,

¿No? Dios mio, lean más entonces…

…Para darme mejor a entender,

Aquí estas las dos ideas principales del cuento

-El rey y la princesa-

-La princesa y el sirviente-

-El rey contra el sirviente-

Una pelea de amor, llena de drama y dolor

¿eso les gusta?

¿no?

¡¿ENTONCES QUE DIABLOS QUIEREN?!

Veamos, ¿acaso quieren saber más?

¿Qué quieren que les cuente?

¿Qué el rey dejo a la princesa por una zorra?

…eso suena mal…

¿Qué la princesa dejo al rey para engañarlo con el sirviente?

…eso esta peor…

¿Qué todos han sufrido de un mal entendido?

…eso me gusta, aunque…

¡¿CÓMO LE HAGO?!

Otro dilema,

¿ahora que puede ser peor?

…no respondan…

Ahora que he contado la historia

¿Qué desean?

¿Saber más?

Bien, ¿pero como me les puedo explicar?

¿Más resumen, prologó?

De acuerdo, solo pongan atención

Ya que no me voy a volver a repetir…

¿Cómo podre demostrarle mis sentimientos? Se cuestionaba. Estaba comprometido con una joven princesa de un reino lejano, más lejano que el suyo. No la conocia, solo le habían informado que provenía de una de las familias nobles más importantes de todo el reino. A el no le importaba las cosas de la noblesa, el ni siquiera pertenecer a esta. Quería una vida normal como la mayoria de sus amigos., bueno, para serse honesto a sí mismo, ni siquiera la vida de sus amigos era tan normal. Asistia a un jodido instituto para chicos ricos, eso da a entender que no eran nada normales. Soltó un largo suspiro alejandose de la ventana. Se fue a su cama y se acostó sobre esta. Desde hace ya una semana estaba con esa gran preocupacion. ¿Casarse? ¿Pero con quien? Ese era el dilema. No conocia a ninguna otra chica noble como esta, solo a ciertas amigas suyas pero ella eran solo chicas ricas, no llegaban hasta el termino "noble".

Detuvo sus pensamientos por un momentos, ¿desde hace cuanto se preocupaba sobre los rangos sociales? Esta gran preocupación le estaban volviendo loco. Sonrió un poco.

No podía esperar para conocerla. Quería saber como era. El se casaria con quien fuera, bueno, solo que tuviera todo lo que el desease. ¿Cómo? Lo pensó por un momento hasta saber realmente lo que le gustaba de una mujer. (Maldito Machista…¬¬) El las queria altas, casi como de su tamaño, con grandes y hermosos atrivutos, que esta siempre le hiciera caso en todo lo que desease. Sí, esa era su mujer perfecta. Odiaría que su "prometida" fuese una maldita enana anorexica sin ningun buen atrivuto. Se podría decir que estas no le llamaban en "nada" la atencion. Estas eran más raras y feas. ¡Y no olvidemos lo sangronas que son!

Enserio, ¿desde hace cuanto, también, le gustaban las chicas? Este se hacia considerar un chico de carácter duro que nunca mostró sus sentimientos por nadie, ni siquiera por su propio padre, el majestad. Solo mostraba cariño a sus hermanas, Yuzu y Karin, y a la única persona que se mostro más que afectuoso fue con su madre, pero esta ya hacia abajo mil metros de tierra. Había muerto hace ya vario tiempo. Lo bueno para el era que había madurado y eso ya no le entristecia tanto, solo una vez al año cuando iba a visitarla.

Ignorando lo anterior. Aún se preguntaba como sería su prometida…

¿Han entendido algo?

¿Sí? ¡Al fin!

¿No? Mejor me fusilo…

Ignorando lo anterior…

¿Quieren saber más?

¿Pero ahora sobre quien?

¿El sirviente o la princesa?

Comencemos con el mayor rango

Nuestra amada princesa de un reino muy muy lejano…

Estaba en el comedor principal, comiendo junto con su familia. Todo era callado como siempre. Nunca había diversión en estas comidas. Comencemos con la princesa, ella es el personaje más importante en este cuanto de hadas, ¿no lo creen? Ella hacia allí, sentada y calladita comiendo su extraña sopa. No tenía apetito, solo movía los fideos con su cuchara. Sus ojos se reflejaban en esta. Había estado rara desde que su hermano le dió la noticia de que se casaría con un jovén noble de su misma edad. ¿Casarse? Eso era muy repentino para ella. Apenas tenía diesiocho años de edad, por primera vez podría decir que su hermano se había vuelto loco por haberle hecho eso.

Bueno, no podría culparlo. Ya tenía eda para ser comprometida con alguien. Odiaba su vida, la vida de chica rica, su vida como noble. Las reglas de su clan: -"Se lo más fría posible, la princesa de cristal. No muestres tus emociones, estas son tú mayor debilidad"- Vaya familia, pensó en sarcasmo. Tenía razón, ¿Cómo pudo haber existido tal regla? Esto sonaría pecado, pero lo estaba pensando. Por primera vez diría que no hubiese deseado haber sido adoptada por la familia esta. No podría dar ya marcha atrás, todo pasó así de rápido para ella que nunca se percató de los hechos.

Ahora solo le faltaba una semana para poder conocer a su "esposo", del cual ella no sabía nada, ni siquiera su maldito nombre. Su hermano no se lo había querido dar. Decía: -Tienen que ser una presentación forma"- Al diablo con eso, ella deseaba saber. Aún así, quería saber si este si sabía el suyo. ¡Joder! No muestra emociones en apariencia pero bien que sí mentalmente. Sonrió un poco evitando que los de alrededor lo notaran. Su vida había dado un gran giro…

¿Ahora que iba a pasar con ella?

¿Les agrado la princesa?

¿Saben quien es?

¿Si? ¡Me hacen feliz!

¿No? ¡Joder con ustedes!, ¿Qué acaso no se han dado cuenta?

Ignoren también lo anterior,

¿ahora quien sigue?

El final y el menos importante, ¿verdad?

Principalmente,

¿creen que es el menos importante?

¡Diablos! Estan peor que yo.

Ignoren eso también.

El sirviente,

¿Quién creen que sean?

¿Cómo se lo imaginan?

¿Quieren saberlo?

¿Estan seguros?

Esto es gracioso, pero creo que tendre que decirlo

Quería dejarlos en la intriga pero ya que

Esta historia debe de terminar

¡DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

Estaba allí, sentado en los jardines reales del castillo. Ese maldito lugar era enorme que todo torpe podría perderse en este. No lo decía como si le hubiera pasado, bien…la primera vez que estubo allí si le pasó. Eso le pasa a todo, ¿no? Dejando las quejas para despúes…

Este era el, el maldito sirviente del jodido rey. Buena forma de explicarlo. Siempre tenía que estar a su merced. Jodida suerte la suya, o de quien sea que estuviese en su lugar. ¡Pobre tonto! Dejando esto para después…

Su nombre, dejemos esto para el final, era un asco. Como sea, el era el sirviente. ¿Qué podríamos contar de este? ¿La razón por la cual aparece en el cuento? Eso es simple, si es que entendieron lo anterior. El es el MÁS importante para todos nosotros, ¿saben porqué? Si no, se los diré. Nuestro amado sirviente será quien le haga la vida un desastre a el rey y a su querida prometida. Hablando de ella, ¿este como sabía de ello? Jaa, eso era mucho más facíl de saber.

Er una tarde, bien, saltaremos esto. Escucho entre por las paredes (espia…¬¬) que su querido rey se iba a casar con una joven y linda princesa de su edad. Eso le llamó y mucho la atención. Aún así este luciera viejo, solo era uno o dos años mayor que el rey, no era tan anciano como otros le veían. Conociendo a su rey, este la odioaria y le abandonaría, eso era lo que creía este. Así que, depende si era linda o no, se encargaria de hacerla suya, no importandole nada.

Vaya loco que se estaba volviendo, pero así es la vida. El que gana algo valioso al final sale perdiendolo y el menos esperado sale victorioso. Y así sería este caso…

¿Ya entendieron?

¡Por favor digan que sí!

Escribir esto en una sola noche cansa…

Ignoren todos mis comentarios ni al caso.

Bien, ¿captan?

Espero que sí por que…

¡Aquí termina esto!

Rara historia, pero así es y así sera

Esto es genial…supongo…¬¬

Ignorenme

Solo han de entender lo siguiente:

-"El rey a dejar ir a la princesa…habrá cierto sirviente que querrá encargarse de esta"

Tal y como lo dice lo anterior.

Vaya cuento de hadas, o más bien

¡Vaya cuento de Tragedias!

,


	2. Chapter 2

**Jejejeje, algo me dice que cuando terminen de leer el episodio me van a asesinar**

**jejejeje...bien, dejare de reirme como idiota y comenazar de una vez con la historia**

**a mi no me pertecene bleach xD**

* * *

Capitulo 1: - Primera Parte:

**Una Mala Impresión-**

Como ustedes ya lo han de saber

Esta historia ha de continuar

(Tarde o temprano debía de ¬¬)

Aquí ya les he de dejar

El inicio de esta lunática historia

Es hora de comenzar

Con nuestra Amada Princesa

¿Qué más podría hacer en esos momentos? Su única respuesta, nada, absolutamente nada. Ella ya iba de camino a ese lugar, junto con su hermano, sus guardaespaldas y unos otros cuantos integrantes del clan Kuchiki; igual que su hermana. Miraba hacia la ventana, mirando ese seco paisaje que se encontraba en la nada. Ahora ella entendía la pequeña, o gran, desventaja de vivir en un reino muy lejano al de este. Por fin iban a conocerse, cara a cara, pero… ¿Cuánto tardarían en llegar? Eso le mantenía algo desesperada. Miro a su hermano, este tranquilo como siempre. Miro a su hermana, tejiendo algo con gran delicadeza. Miro a sus dos guardaespaldas, roncando y durmiendo como si nada. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y regreso su mirada al paisaje.

Con el paso del tiempo, comenzaba a sentirse extrañada y a la vez aburrida. Se preguntaba a sí misma la razón de sus deseos. Era normal sentirse algo rara por la noticia de tener que casarse sin conocer a su prometido, pero, ¿Por qué tanta emoción? En otras palabras, debía de sentirse algo entristecida por ser forzada a cumplir el pacto, entre otras cosas; pero no era así.

Ahora hemos de continuar

Con nuestro Machista Rey

Que todo el mundo deberá de odiar

(Eso digo yo)

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo. A su alrededor había fotos de sus antepasadas y algunas pinturas que su madre había puesto para mejorar la decoración. Su sirviente le había dicho que su padre, el majestad, quería hablar con el sobre un tema importante. ¿Será sobre ella? Se cuestiono. Tan siquiera, para poder aguatar sus anisas, deseaba saber su nombre. Llego al lugar que debía de, la gran puerta roja que llevaba al trono de su majestad. Tocó la puerta para tener derecho a entrar y espero por una respuesta.

-¡Adelante!- se le dio derecho a entrar y este obedeció.

-Deseaba verme, su majestad- se inclino haciendo una reverencia con el seño fruncido. Eso era bobo, estúpido e incluso ridículo para el joven rey; pero por el simple hecho de que su padre era más importante que el debía hacerlo, aun así lo odiase.

-Querido hijo…- hizo una pausa.

-…- levanto la mirada hacia este aun estando haciendo reverencia.

-¡¿Cómo HAS ESTADO QUERIDO HIJO?!- su típica forma de saludar. De un momento a otro, su mirada seria digna de su majestad desapareció; se había transformado en una cara idiota y con ganas de poder patear a su hijo. Este ya sabiendo que esto estaba a punto de pasar, dejo la reverencia y pateo antes a su padre. Su majestad fue nuevamente vencido por su propia sangre, saliendo volando hacia otra esquina de la habitación.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas hijo mío?! ¡No ves que soy su majestad!- lloró, queriendo abrazar a su hijo.

-Que seas su majestad no significa que no te pueda golpear cuando tu atentes contra mi vida- dijo, tronándose los nudillos en forma de amenaza.

Su majestad se paró recuperando postura y se sentó otra vez en el trono real, que tarde o temprano le pertenecería al rey.

-Bueno, su majestad, ¿para que deseaba verme?- fue directo al grano, ya deseado saber que le diría.

Cortemos un poco aquí y sigamos con lo demás

¿Quién falta de presentar?

Oh rayos, el sirviente se nos

Había olvidado

¡TODOS MERECEN MORIR!

…ignoren todos estos comentarios…

¿Sí?

Ahora hemos de seguir con lo demás…

No tenía nada que hacer, esta aburrido que se podría morir de esto. Andaba tirado en el césped dentro de los jardines reales. Mirando al cielo que no le hacia gracia, si no que lo aburría más por solo ver un simple color. Bostezaba y bostezaba, ¿Qué más podía hacer en su tiempo libre?

Ahorita no podría molestar al rey ya que este se encontraba hablando con su majestad, era descartado. La demás servidumbre, a esta no les podía molestar ya que era muy aburrida y no le hallaba gracia molestarles. Deseaba que su princesa llegase de una vez por todos y al fin tendía una nueva presa a la cual molestar; su rey se volvía a cada día más anciano, aun así el fuese dos años mayor. Como sea, ese no era el punto. Su majestad le había pedido que buscase a su hijo y le pidiera que fuese a verle ya que ocupaban hablar de un tema muy importante, ¿de qué sería?

Esto ni siquiera ocupaba algo de lógica, lo más seguro era de que se tratase de la princesa que pronto llegaría. Este solo sabía que esta vivía en un reino muy pero muy lejano, eso le daría a entender que a más tardar tardaría todo un día para que este llegase y no sería capaz de soportar tanto las ganas de tener a alguien quien molestar. Vaya injusticia. Malditas sensaciones. Jodida suerte la mía. Deja de decir idioteces.

Estaba bastante aburrido, quería saber de que estaba hablando el rey, y… ¿Por qué no ir a investigar? Eso era más fácil y aparte le triaría algo de diversión. Se paró decidido, embozando una sonrisa divertida. Iba a saber todo lo que deseaba, era hora de la diversión…

Terminamos con su presentación

Es hora de seguir con lo otro

¿ahora con quien?

¿Rey o Princesa?

Ambos me agradan, pero es hora de

Regresar con la princesa

Que se esta siendo in-popular

En su propio cuento de hadas…

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada sin hacer nada? Mucho. Bastante. Mil horas. El suficiente tiempo para matarla de aburrimiento. Quién sabe. Miro de reojo a su hermano y hermana…se asombro ya que ambos seguían iguales de cómo les había visto hace un millón de horas. Tan frescos como una lechuga.

En esos momentos ella se podría preguntar que es lo que les hace no aburrirse. ¿Años de experiencia? ¿Duermen con ojos abiertos? ¿No se percatan del tiempo y solo piensan? Suspiro otra vez. Miro a uno de sus guardaespaldas que se había despertado por fin, ahora tendría con alguien el cual poder hablar. Creía.

-¿Eh, Renji?- le llamó, esperando que le hiciera caso. Este bostezo otra vez y le miro, sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?

-¿No sabes cuanto tiempo falta para llegar?- pregunto, esperando a que este supiera.

-Yo…- una voz más grave que la de este le interrumpió.

-Hemos de tardar lo que se deba tardar- ese tipo de respuesta no quería, pero debía aguantar un poco más. Bajo la mirada, viendo sus guantes color lila.

Otra vez le iba a tocar aburrirse… ¿Cuántas horas más tendría que soportar esto?

Pobre princesa, muere lentamente

TT_TT

Como sea…sigamos con el sirviente y

Su maligno plan…

Muahahaha!!

…ok no ¬¬…

Caminaba por los largos y aburridos pasillos del castillo, en busca de la habitación real. Sabía a la perfección la dirección pero solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo…o eso creía el… ¿o estaba perdido? Podría ser, pero no era lo bastante imbécil para perderse la novena vez en este lugar, ¿o sí? Mejor dejemos esto para después ¬¬….

Llego a una puerta inmensa, dentro de esta se escuchaban los gritos de su aburrido rey…

_-¡¿POR QUE NO QUIERES DECIRME?!_

_-Debes de esperarte un poco más, pronto lo sabrás todo_

_-¡¿PERO COMO QUIERES QUE ME CASE CON ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA SE SU NOMBRE O COMO ES?!_

_-Ichigo, me limito a decirte que ella "tampoco" sabe en absoluto de ti_

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?_

_-Hicimos el acuerdo de que ambos se conocerían formalmente en la fiesta de compromiso de esta noche_

¿Fiesta de compromiso, eh? Eso le había llamado la atención. Al final de cuentas ese día se tornaba de aburrido a mejor y de mejor a divertido. Debía de disfrutarlo al máximo ya que esta noche solo se podrá vivir una vez. Se recargo contra la puerta, evitando hacer ruido. Estos días, se estaba percatando de que sus deseos eran los mismos que los de su rey; por el momento la chica no era su deseo ya que ni siquiera sabía que era, pero sí era el suyo.

Sonrió macabramente.

_-Esta será la primera y última maldita vez que lo diga o te lo pida…_

-Esto va a ser divertido- su sonrisa creció, en parte ya sabia lo que iba a pasar.

Cambiemos escena

Es hora de ver que pasa detrás del telón

(bueno puerta, pero ustedes entienden, ¿no?)

Su padre le miró de forma extraña. ¿Ahora qué trama este chico? Se cuestiono ante su cambio repentino de actitud.

-Te pido o si quieres te suplico, pero dime a más tardar su nombre- su mirada fue serie pero decidida.

Su padre se le quedo viendo, pero después embozo una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-¿Enserio?- el tampoco se lo creía, pensó que iba a ser más difícil; se había equivocado.

-Te lo diré, con la condición de cuanto llegue actúes como si nada.

-De acuerdo- su majestad soltó otro suspiro.

-El nombre de la princesa del reino de SS (fue lo único que se me ocurrió ¬¬) es Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia.

-¿R-rukia?

Devuelta con el Sirviente

Sonrió victorioso. Por fin, conocía el nombre de su princesa.

-¿Rukia, eh? Vaya nombre, digno de una princesa.

Regresando con el Rey

(cambiar a cada rato de escenas es cansado)

-Bien hijo mío, ahora que sabes su nombre hazme el favor de no divulgarlo y cuando la veas trata de actuar como si no la conocieras- el chico asintió.

-Viejo, ¿a que horas llegará?- dijo, dejando algo pensativo a su padre.

-Se supone que ya deberían de estar aquí…- fue interrumpido por alguien que abría la puerta

-Su majestad…- había entrado el sirviente del rey.

-¿Qué sucede, Hichigo?

-Ya han llegado sus invitados- hizo una reverencia, sonriendo en malicia.

-Bien, creo que debo ir a recibirlos- se paró de su trono y comenzó a caminar. Antes de llegar a la puerta, se detuvo frente a Ichigo.

-Será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación o a dar una vuelta, pero hasta la fiesta tienes prohibido ver a la princesa…

Es hora de cambiar nuevamente la escena

Saben querido publico

Espero que estén listos ya que existe la pequeña

Posibilidad de que el episodio sea más largo de lo que esperaban

(igual depende si tengo las ganas de hacerlo largo…maldita huevona¬¬)

Ahora adentrémonos a la entrada del palacio…

Por fin podía tomarse la libertad de estirar las piernas y desentumirse. Toda la tarde ha estado sentada y le comenzaba a doler la espalda, menos mal que ya habían llegado al palacio de Karakura; el lugar dónde le esperaba su prometido.

-Parece que hemos llegado- dijo su hermana dándole una sonrisa.

-Vaya, jamás creí estar sentado bastantes horas- se quejo el guardaespaldas pelirrojo.

-Deberás de irte acostumbrando, Abarai-kun.

-¿Eh? ¿Usted no está cansado, Urahara-san?- le cuestiono al verlo relajado como siempre.

-No, estoy mejor que siempre- sonrió.

-¿Y tú como te sientes R…?- no puedo terminar, una voz le había interrumpido.

-Me alegro que hayan llegado- llego un hombre sonriendo con una corona en la cabeza, allí todos se figaron que este era su majestad.

Al verlo, los que no eran de la familia real se hincaron para hacerle reverencia mientras que los otros solo hicieron un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

-Tiempo de no vernos, Isshin-san- sonrió la hermana de la princesa; en otras palabras, la Reina.

-Lo mismo digo, Hisana- correspondió la sonrisa.

-Bueno Isshin, ¿has cumplido con tu pacto?- cuestiono la cabeza de los Kuchiki.

-Claro Byakuya, ¿acaso me crees un bastardo que no puede cumplir sus promesas?

-…- quedaron callados, era mejor no responder ante esa pregunta.

-TT_TT…bueno, ¿podría saber quién es la princesa Rukia?

-Soy yo…- dijo, mostrándose entre su hermano y hermana.

-…- Isshin quedo más que asombrado. Esa chica que estaba frente a él, se le hacía más bella en persona. Byakuya solo le había dicho como era, pero jamás creyó que fuese tan hermosa.

_-Tienes suerte, hijo bobo. Espero que sepas darle tú cariño- _pensó.

-Bueno, Rukia-chan, uno de mis sirvientes te llevará a ti y a tus guardaespaldas a su respectiva habitación.

-Gracias- digiero los tres al unisón.

-Mientras, Hisana-san, Byakuya y yo estaremos planeando la fiesta de hoy…

No se si les este gustando la historia como ahorita va

(soy un asco, no merezco vivir T_T)

Ya han de saber que todos los comentarios

De en medio son tontería mía

Pera arruinarles la historia y no dejarles leer

Vaya que soy mala ¬¬

¡Muahahaha!

(ok no…)

Como sea, es hora de irnos con el Rey y el Sirviente

-Dentro de la habitación del Rey-

Estaba pensativo tirado en su cama, mirando hacia el maldito techo. Su sirviente, Hichigo, también estaba junto con este; solo sentado junto al borde de la ventana por si algo se le ofrecía o algo por el estilo.

-Hichigo, ¿no sabes quienes vendrán a la fiesta?

-Solo me dijo su majestad que vendría "casi toda" tu escuela.

-Ahh, toda la escuela- dijo relajado antes de percatarse de lo que había dicho y fruncir el seño -¡TODA LA ESCUELA!- grito sentándose de golpe.

-Dije casi toda.

-Eso no me sirve de nada, ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir eso al viejo? Me arrepiento ahora de lo que hice.

-No se que hayas hecho- mintió –pero siéntete feliz de que tu princesa haya llegado- dijo como si nada.

-Como sea- se paró y se dirigió a la puerta –Puedes hacer lo que quieras el resto de la tarde, iré a una vuelta- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

-De acuerdo mi rey, ante eso significa que también puedo espiar a tu amada…

En la habitación de la Princesa…

Había cambiado sus prendas y se puso unas más cómodas. Un vestido sencillo de tirantes y blanco con un adorno de rosa azul en el pecho. Era el más informal que tenía, aun así luciese hermoso. Todos en esos momentos estaban haciendo cosas importantes o tan siquiera perdiendo el tiempo dando vueltas a lo tonto, mientras que ella era nuevamente prisionera del encerramiento.

Miró hacia la ventana, se sorprendió un poco por el gran paisaje que este lugar le brindaba. Se acerco a esta y se recargo contra uno de sus bordes, mientras el viento movía con calidez su cabello. El paisaje era más hermoso que el que tenía SS, este era más verde, asombroso y lo que le fascino…el mar.

En su reino, no existía el mar. Esta, sería la primera vez que lo veía, no podía dejar de asombrarse. Quería ir a verlo ahorita, no se quería quedar allí hasta el anochecer para la fiesta. Pensando en eso, ¿Qué horas serían? Busco un reloj en la habitación, allí había uno sobre una pequeña repisa de madera. Cuatro y cuarto…no era tan tarde con creía. Sonrió. La fiesta no iba a comenzar si no como hasta las diez, tenía suficiente tiempo para ir y volver; aparte de que nadie lo notaria ya que todos estaban ocupados.

La cuestión era, ¿Cómo saldría del castillo sin que nadie la notase? Quedo pensativa un momento…

En esos momentos no se le ocurría alguna idea lógica, pero ya sabría después como. Abrió la puerta, para por fin encaminarse entre los estrechos pasillos del plació del rey.

Una nueva experiencia sería lo que estaría a punto de experimentar. Se sentía feliz ya que por fin, sin permiso de su hermano o hermana, saldría a conocer un lugar…sola.

Acortemos un poco la historia

Ya que esto será largo y no hay tiempo que perder

Ahora regresemos con los siniestros planes del sirviente…

Había salido del cuarto de su Rey para ir en búsqueda de la habitación de la princesa. Por la maldita culpa del castillo se le iba a hacer mucho más difícil encontrarla. Debía de preguntarle a algún otro sirviente, pero ante la pregunta, ¿Qué pensarían? Era mejor guardarse todo para él. Seguía igual de idiota como antes, pensando únicamente en la princesa del rey.

¿En quién más podría pensar? Pues, en su vida, amigos, y otras cosas. Al diablo con todas esas cosas; primero, no tenia vida social; segunda, ¿acaso tiene amigos?; y tercera, ese tipo de cosas no le importaban. Se estaba ahora siendo posesivo, aun así no conociera a la chica. Con el nombre le bastaba para ponerse loco o como un completo idiota, eso que importaba. Bien, dejándolo claro, no importaba absolutamente nada en esos momentos.

Se estaba mareando, todas las puertas, todos los pasillos, cada ventana…todo era igual. Joder, ahora si se daba cuenta de que debió de haber prestado atención cuando le dijeron que era que habitación.

………………

TANTAN

XD

* * *

El episodio todavía no termina, pero como me estaba dando mucha flojera hacerlo más largo decidio dejarlo hasta allí

desesrpia agradecer a mi amiga Hime (Kassandra ¬¬) que me dio ciertas ideas, pero la mayoria saldran hasta el siguiente capitulo, lamento dejarlos con la intriga pero tratare de ponerme las pilas estas vacaciones de semana santa

Ya-ne xo!


End file.
